bullyfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:TheToughGuy/The Next Year At Bullworth For C-Money: Chp. 39
An Unexpected Favor (Part 2) I just held my gun while thinking about whether to let this kid live or not. "Please C-Money, think it through. Do you really want another death on your concious?" Kendra said. She knew that I didn't want to have another dead person haunting me for the rest of my life. I finally lowered my gun and then I said to her, "Alright, he lives. But if he sells me out to Gary, then I will kill him for sure". "I won't. I promise", he said to me. "Alright now Kendra, you got to get back to the academy. It's safer there. Let the big boys deal with the assholes", I told her. "Alright, but what do we do with the heroin?" she asks. "Let's move it to the middle of the courtyard and then set it on fire", I suggested. "I agree", The Goth said. So we picked up one of the two crates and then put it in the middle of the courtyard, away from the meatpacking plant and the storage rooms. We then took the second crate and then put it in the same position. I found a can of gas inside the storage room and then poured it onto the crates. The Goth then took out some matches from his pocket and set one of them on fire. He threw it onto the crates and then it set a blase. Afterwards, we walked away from the meatpacking plant and then took Kendra to the nearest Bus Stop. "Do you know where Gary is at this point of time right now?" I asked the Goth. "He and his boys usually hang out at an abandon factory outside Bullworth", The Goth told me. "I guess it's their replacement after the Townies kicked them out of the chemical factory", I said. "I guess it is", he told me. "Looks like we'll be taking my car then. But we have to go to the school to go get it", I said to him. "I have my car parked by the police station right now. We can take it", The Goth suggested. "Alrighty then", I said. We then went to the police station and then got to his car, which was a all-out black Admiral XS. "I hope you know where this factory is because I don't", I told him. "I know. I'll drive us there", he said. We both got into the car, but before he could pull out from the station, I said to him, "You know, I've seen you all year long and you never even told me what your name was". "It doesn't matter right now", he said before he started driving. 40 Minutes Later; 10:10 AM It was a long drive, but we did get to the old factory where the G.S. Crew were expected to be hanging at. It was an old Beam Cola factory that looked like it was abandoned for years. "This is where they're suppose to be right now?" I asked the Goth. "I've been here a few times", he told me. "What made you not want to work for Gary anymore?" I asked him. "The fact that that Jimmy Hopkins boy beat the living snot out of me and my group a few weeks ago. He made me swore not to work for Jerry Mendez anymore since it's Jerry that organized the two groups and brought the heroin to the school. He's even responsible for letting the Preps get their hands onto the stuff and then causing this whole civil war thing between them", The Goth told me. "What's the deal with the heroin? Isn't that stuff suppose to make you tired and wearly or something like that?" I asked him. "Jerry mixed it with another drug to where it can make them crazy and agressive, but not suicidal", The Goth told me. "Do you know the name of the other drug?" I asked him. "No, but I think that's what we're going to find out", he told me. We got out of the car and then entered the factory. "Do you know if Gary and or Jerry will be here alone or not?" I asked while we entered the factory. "They are suppose to be, but just be careful. His boys could be here", The Goth said. "Great", I said. We then made our way through this one empty room. There was nothing in there. We made our way into the next room. There was also nothing in there. Then finally, we made it into this one room where there is a few cases of heroin. "Now I'm wondering; where do they get all this shit from?" I said to the Goth. "Only Gary knows and he won't even tell Jerry or Whitney", the Goth said. "Whitney is involved in all this shit as well?" I asked him. "You know Whitney?" he asked. "He has something against one of my friends back at the school. Michael Diaz", I told him. "Not surprised there", he said. Just then, we heard some voices in the room. Two G.S. members came out of hiding and they had handguns. We both took cover behind some crates when they opened fire. "Where do they get these handguns?" I asked him. "I don't know", the Goth said. I pulled out my handgun and then fired at one of them. "Let me see your paintball gun", the Goth ordered. I handed him my paintball gun and then fired at the other. I shot my target in the chest and he fell to the ground. Just then, the Goth shot the other guy in the eyes with paintballs and he fell to the floor in pain, yelling, "MY EYES! MY EYES!" Afterwards, I ran up to them and kicked one of the handguns away. The Goth picked up the other handgun and then we went up some stairs that were on the left. We then entered this room where Gary and Jerry were located. Great, we have both targets. This will totally end all this shit once and for all, or so I thought. "Your plans are finished", I said to them. "There's no way out now", The Goth added. "Justin Timberlake, I thought we told you to never betray us or that will be your worse decision you ever made", Jerry said to the Goth. "Stop calling me that, you lying piece of shit", The Goth said to Jerry. "And you brought back-up to take us out, huh?", Gary asked. "Clayton Mason, or should I say Clayton Stone? You have really gotten on our nerves the last two years". "You guys are going to die. Right here. Right now", I told them. I aimed my handgun at Gary first since he was the mastermind behind everything. "Really, because I thought we could just talk about stuff first", Gary said as he walked towards one of the crates. He then pushed it onto us, which knocked us off our feet, and then Gary and Jerry made a mad-dash out of the room. I ran to the doorway which they ran out of and saw that they have already climbed down a fire escape that the door led to and I fired at them when they were on the ground. Of course, I missed them and they ran out of sight. "FUCK", I said. "C-Money or Clayton or whatever, you might want to check this out", The Goth said. I walked over to the crate that the Goth was looking into. It was the same one that Gary pushed onto us and when I looked at the contents inside the crate, I was shocked about what was in it. It was a light gray-colored Cocaine-like powder. I knew what it was right away. "What is the G.S. Crew doing with SPANK?" I asked him. "I thought it was Cocaine", he said. "Where did they get this from?" I asked him. "I don't know", he said. "WHERE?" I yelled. "I DON'T KNOW", he repeated. "Did they buy it from someone? Do you at least know that?" I asked him. "They said they found it somewhere in the countyside. They never said they bought it from someone. They never said where though", The Goth said. "Damn it", I said to myself. "What's the big deal?" he asked. "I know who makes this shit and they ain't going to be happy when they find their merchindise has been stolen", I told him. "Who makes the stuff?" he asked. "Just some gang and they ain't the kind that will let kids walk away from this", I told him. "This could be the drug that the G.S. Crew could be mixing with the heroin. I'm sure that stuff would make someone real energetic", The Goth said. "It makes them go suicidal", I told him. "Well, should we burn all this shit and get the hell out of here?" The Goth asked. Before I could reply, I noticed that there was a whole bunch of G.S. Crew heading up the stairs we came from a while ago. "Time to go", I told him. "What about the drugs?" The Goth asked. "Either we get out of here or we die. Your call", I told him as I went down the fire escape. He soon followed and then we ran to the car while taking fire from the G.S. Crew on the upper floor. We got back into the Goth's car and then he drove us out of there as fast as he could. It was at this point that I was really pissed off at myself. "I can't believe that they got away. I had a clear shot", I said outloud. "Relax, there will be another day", The Goth said. "There better be", I said while looking out the window on the long drive back into town. 40 Minutes Later; 10:54 AM We were back in town where he parked his car outside his house in Old Bullworth Vale. "So you live a rich life, right?" I asked him. "I guess you could say that", The Goth told me. "How come you ain't a Preppy?" I asked him. "I ain't scum like all of them are", he replied. "Not all of them are that bad. I know a few decent Preps around here", I told him. "Besides, since my friends and I are free of Gary and Jerry, we'll probably be a perminent clique for the school from now on", he told me. "That sounds good as long as you guys don't attack me and my friends", I told him. "That is a promise", he told me. "I should have realized that you weren't all that bad on day one", I told him. "It's fine, man", he told me. "You also think that you're going to let that Hopkins deal with the merchindise?" I asked him. "I don't have a choice. He doesn't know though that the G.S. Crew is behind it. Just Jerry Mendez", he said. "I thought so", I said. We were slient for a minute, then I said, "Well, I'll see ya around school then?" I asked. "Yup", he said. Before I could walk away though, I turned around and asked him, "So what's your name anyway?" He turned to me and said, "My name is Justin Black". "That's a weird name", I told him. "I have a weird life", he told me. "Then again, my name and life ain't normal either. Wish it was though", I told him. "I guess we're both weird then", he said. "I guess you are right about that", I told him. "Well, see ya later then", he told me. "See ya", I told him. I left his place and started making my way back to the school. Category:Blog posts